glitter_la_candiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikasa Ackerman
Mikasa Ackerman is a chararacter from Attack on Titan. Mikasa is probably 16. At the start of the series she's I think 13. She lives with her adopted brother Eren. Her parents were killed by slave traffickers. She's the only Asian in the series. She is not weak at all she is very strong...probably the second strongest soldier after Levi Ackerman! She loves Eren and Armin too. She hates Annie though. (She hates my babe!) She hates her because Eren likes Annie's techniques...plus Annie tried to kikll Eren! A few years before the storyline, Mikasa appeared to be a cheerful, outgoing, yet unusually perceptive child. From an early age, Mikasa was aware of the harshness of nature, witnessing the manner in which predators would hunt and kill weaker prey. However, her innocence allowed her to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, and she continued to live happily with her parents. This illusory peace was shattered when a band of criminals brutally murdered her parents before her eyes in a failed kidnapping attempt on herself and her mother. To save herself and her rescuer, Eren Yeager, Mikasa managed to abandon all inhibition and hesitation, allowing her to kill one of her assailants. Following this traumatic event, Mikasa would gain a generally cynical outlook on life and accept the world as a cruel place where only those who are strong are able to survive. After the murder of her parents, Mikasa has become noticably emotionally withdrawn and serious, but she still loves and cares deeply for her friends, especially Eren and Armin, seeing them as the last remnants of a family she cannot afford to lose.7 Her personality as a teenager is very much influenced and molded by Eren, who told her she stood no chance of survival if she did not fight for it. His words continue to stay with her, and her mind automatically recalls them to spur her on when she is close to death. Her determination to protect Eren as much as possible may also have contributed greatly to her phenomenal skills as a soldier. Though she is among the best of the best, she remains humble and refrains from putting on airs or displaying arrogance. Mikasa has a strong sense of right and wrong, but she is also very protective of Eren and does all she can to advise him to follow what she deems to be the right track. Despite that, she knows well that she cannot always sway Eren in his decisions and makes a point to follow Eren to almost everywhere he goes and stick by whatever final decisions he makes, just so that she can be around to help him out when he is in trouble. The sole reason she enlisted in the military and joined the Survey Corps after her graduation was to keep an eye on Eren, despite the fact that she truly wished to live out the rest of her days in relative peace within the Walls alongside him. She also takes Eren's opinion seriously, so much so that when he once said that her hair was too long, she immediately had it cut, even though Jean had just commented that it looked beautiful Despite all her blind loyalty, Mikasa is quite stoic and level-headed. Her will is remarkably strong, and she is rarely seen to lose her cool or be at a loss of what to do, no matter how bleak a situation seems to be. Even when she believed Eren to be dead, outwardly she managed to remain so calm that only Armin could tell that she was battling with the pain of losing Eren. However, she is not completely immune to the effects of her emotions. Her strong feelings for Eren, particularly when he is in harm's way, does at times cloud her judgement - sometimes to the endangerment of herself and others. A notable example is the occasion she briefly gave into her grief over Eren's apparent demise and lost the will to live - forgetting her responsibility for the lives of the soldiers she had taken upon herself to lead in the process. Mikasa's bond with Eren is undoubtably one of her most important relationships, and one that defines Mikasa. For Eren's sake, Mikasa has expressed a variety of emotions such as compassion, anger, embarrassment, sadness and tenderness. She has openly wept tears of relief at his safety, and developed vengeful grudges towards those who harm him. She relentlessly attacked the Female Titan in a murderous fury as it attempted to abduct Eren, and later attempted to kill Reiner and Bertolt for trying to do the same. Mikasa blushed when it was insinuated she and Eren were lovers, and has suffered crippling distress at the thought of losing Eren forever.16 Mikasa also wears the red scarf Eren gave her when they first met, holding on to it as a source of strength and comfort when she is upset Mikasa was born to a European father and Asian mother. Before her parents' death, she lived peacefully with them in the farmlands of Wall Maria. In the manga, Mikasa underwent a painful scarring ritual from her mother, whom cut into her skin the mark of their Asian clan, while in the anime and visual novel, was taught an Asian style embroidery. Being the last of their race made them high value targets to human traffickers, who killed Mikasa's parents and attempted to kidnap her for the purpose of selling her as a slave to the people in the Capitol, when she was only nine years old. She was rescued by Eren, who tricked and killed two of the slavers. He was then overwhelmed by the third trafficker and was on the verge of being strangled. Desperately, Eren urged Mikasa to fight to win. Although she was initially frightened, she came to realize that, "This world is a callous and merciless place," dispatching the kidnapper who was trying to kill Eren. When Eren's father arrived with members of the Military Police Brigade, she was given the scarf by Eren and accepted into his family. This event awakened the fighting instincts and perfect self-control that would later turn her into a formidable soldier. She lived with Eren's family in Wall Maria's Shiganshina District until it was destroyed by the Colossal Titan. Combat: 10/10 Initiative: 9/10 Wits: 8/10 Teamwork: 6/10 Love for family:'''10/10 ''NOW THAT'S SOME STRENGTH GIRL!'' '''Mikasa: Hey Annie can you teach me your moves? Annie: No because moves likes these don't work on a beast like you! Mikasa Ackerman:....YOU LIL BITCH! Annie: *Evil grins* Mikasa does seem to have some relationship with Historia Reiss from AOT...Also known as Christa Lenz. Official art shows so yeah.....likes to tease Sasha and yeah..... Now her relationship with Melissa Hartmann is fine. Mikasa called her cute. Melissa blushed and said thanks. Anyways Here's some other info! * Mikasa must be half German * She's probably related to Levi as both got the same last name * I ship Historia and Mikasa HARD.....I hate Ymir..... Category:GIRLS RULE Category:Attack on Titan Category:Glitter La Candies Category:GIRL POWER♀ Category:Females